


Figuring It Out

by NotaDroid (mjonhunt)



Series: Alaska [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reconciliation, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjonhunt/pseuds/NotaDroid
Summary: Follow up to "Alaska" and "Safe Word". Three-part story. Why does Reid prefer paper to the iPads the team just got? Inquiring minds want to know. Emily Prentiss wants to know.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Series: Alaska [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822408
Kudos: 33





	1. Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my stories "Alaska" and "Safe Word" This contains spoilers for the episodes JJ, Middle Man, and Devil's Night. This is a 3 part story, it begins during "Middle Man"
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. the show, the characters, etc belong to CBS.

She never thought she would be doing this again. Emily pPrentiss was in front of Spencer Reid's hotel room, knocking on the door. They weren't a couple anymore. No one on the team knew they were dating, so no one knew about the break up. It wasn't much of a break up, they just stopped calling each other and stopped spending time together.

It happened when JJ was forced to leave the team. It just seemed to take the wind out of everyone's sails. Especially Spencer's.

Reid's. She didn't call him Spencer. We're just co-workers now, she thought to herself.

So why are you outside his hotel room?

Because I need him to answer a question.

So why not ask him in front of the team?

Because... Just because.

I see.

Oh shut up!

She knocked on his door. It opened to reveal Dr. Spencer Reid.

Some people described him as scrawny. Even before she started dating him, Emily would never such a derogatory word to describe him. Lean, perhaps, even lanky. Thin. Long. But not such a derogatory word as scrawny.

His face looked puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"Really, you are so charming sometimes Dr. Reid."

"I didn't mean that like it sounded Emily. It's just...it's been a while since...did you want to come in?"

"Yes." She entered his room. She turned around when she heard the door close. "There's a question I've got to ask. It's been bothering me for a while. Why don't you like technology?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are a man of science. You like knowledge and learning, yet...Not wanting to have personal email or be on something like Facebook I kinda get. Or at least understand. But you looked relieved when Garcia didn't give you an IPad."

"I was."

"You would rather have paper than a computer?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What does it matter?"

"Hi, I'm Emily Prentiss. I'm a profiler and deeply interested in human behavior, have we met?"

Reid smiled. "I guess...I need the tactile component. It helps me to feel the paper in my hand. I realize that the digital interfaces represent a more pure and abstract relationship to data, but I...it's not the same has reading it off the printed page. Or on an evidence board."

"Are you telling me you can only speed read off the printed page?"

"I can read just as fast, I guess, but touching it helps be feel connected to the knowledge. I find being able to have that tactile experience ..comforting."

"Really?"

"Sure. I mean take this, for example." Reid took her hand in his and with one finger he began to trace a series of concentric circles in the palm of her hand. The soft, electric thrill she felt as his skin touched hers was familiar. She couldn't bring herself to talk.

"I mean, there's something about touching your skin that grounds me. Don't you feel like that? Grounded?"

"That's not the word I was thinking of." Emily found it hard to speak, but somehow she found her voice.

Then, without warning, she felt the touch of his lips on hers. The only explanation she had for what came next was muscle memory. As their lips touched in a kiss, her mouth opened and accepted his tongue entering her mouth. Then her tongue moved to touch his tongue with hers. They were kissing like that for a while when somehow he lowered her on the bed, so she was on her back, and he was on top of her.

_You need to put a stop to this. You're not dating anymore. It ended. This is not longer what you do with him._

Those thoughts went through her head.

They vanished about the time she felt his hand reach down her pants. She felt one of his delicate fingers enter her pussy. Some how he managed to insert inside her pussy, and reached deep inside her, cause her to moan in delight.

It figures. Just about every other man I've dated couldn't find my G-spot with flood lights and turn by turn directions. Spencer, on the other hand, does it easily. I should stop. That would be the smart thing to do. I should put an end to this right now.

But maybe not just yet.

"So...do you like that, Emily?" Spencer said softly.

"That's...nice."

"Yeah?"

"Except...I always thought you were more of a visual person."

"Visual?"

"Yeah, visual." Emily pulled his hand out from her pants. She couldn't resist sticking his finger in her mouth and sucking on it a little, but then she got up from the bed. He lay there looking up at her, a little bewildered. "I mean, sometimes your do your best work looking at the evidence board. Not touching it, but looking at it. Today you seemed to indicate you liked watching strippers."

"That's not what I said. All I said was that I don't judge. And I don't."

"You didn't go to strip joints after school?"

"Not so much."

"Because you always follow the rules, right?"

"Emily, I..." he was searching for something to say.

She took off her shirt, revealing a lacy bra underneath.

He stopped talking, and she could see his pupils dilate in desire. She smiled a lusty little smile. Then she began to sway to a saucy song playing in her head.

"So, you have no way to judge how good a strip show I can give you, right?"

"I...I didn't say I've never seen one."

"Oh...I see."

What are you doing, the voice in her head was asking.

He started it.

You end it.

Soon.

Not soon. Now.

Emily ignored the voice and slowly unhooked her bra and threw it as Spencer. "Go ahead, Dr. Reid, touch it. You can smell it if you want."

"I...don't have that fetish."

"Oh, that's right, you like to touch." She leaned in close and he reached up. She slapped his hands and backed away," I didn't say you could touch." The disappointment on his face made her smile. "So, I guess you'd like to touch like this." She moved her hands over her breasts slowly, caressing them.

Reid rewarded her efforts by licking his lips.

"Or maybe, like this," she pinched her nipples, which caused him to widen his eyes. "I'll tell you what, I may ... _may_ let you touch me if you take off your shirt.

Reid took his shirt off in almost record speed. Emily smiled and straddled him. As she rocked back and forth on top of him, he reached his hands up to touch her. She leaned down, held his hands flat against the bed. "I said, 'I may let you touch me'. I didn't say I would. Keep your hands on the bed. I will tell you when you can touch me."

She moved her hands over his torso. She began to place kisses over his chest. Then she lightly bit one of his nipples, causing him to let out a sound that was part cry, part moan, and part squeak. She kept working her way closer to his waistline.

"There is," Emily said," one part of you I want to touch me. She undid his pants, and pulled them down. She smiled as she saw that his cock was hard and erect. "That's the part, right there." She wrapped her hand around it and began to slowly, gently, almost lovingly stroke it. He rewarded her efforts with a soft and gentle moan. Then she began to suck on his balls, which made him moan loader.

Then she licked his shaft and took it in her mouth. She alternated between sucking on it and fluttering her tongue on its tip. After she did that for a while, with Reid's moans getting progressively louder and more frequent, she could feel his legs shaking. That was a tell-tale sign he was about to come.

She took that as a cue to stop. She stood up.

"Wha...Why did you stop?" He was quite bewildered now.

"Not yet, you naughty boy. I don't want you to come, just yet." She had a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She slowly removed her pants and underwear. Reid took the time to kick off him shoes. Then he began to stroke his cock.

"Not too fast. I don't want you to come yet." She warned. Then she straddled him, and began to slowly move up and down on his cock. Then without warning, Reid grabbed and spun quickly so she was on her back and he was on top of her.

"I didn't say you could touch me." She complained.

"Did you want me to stop?" Then he thrust himself deep and hard inside her, and just stayed there, putting an amazing amount of pressure on the g-spot he was fingering before. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, did you say something?"

"Oh God, don't stop. Please don't stop."

He smiled. It was so gratifying to get her to say that. He resumed thrusting in and out of her, going faster and faster until he felt the release of climax. As she felt him explode inside her, Emily started to come too. When the waves of pleasure ceased, they collapsed next to each other. They were quiet for a while. Then Reid broke the silence.

" I forgot how good this felt."

"Yeah. Well, that's what happens when..." she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"When what?"

"It doesn't matter. Just, be quiet and don't ruin the moment."

"What do mean? I was saying it's been a little while since we've done this or anything."

"Not now Spencer. Let's just enjoy the afterglow. Unless you want to go again."

"No, I mean I do, but ...what's been going on? It seems like everything just stopped for a while."

"It did."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't."

"Mr. Genius Profiler doesn't know?"

Do you? The voice in her head was back.

"All I know," Spencer said," is that you stopped calling."

"And you didn't either. Of course, you never did much of the calling. It was all on me. Well, I couldn't anymore. Not after..."

"You keep stopping Emily. What is it?" She was quiet. "I mean, it seems like it all stopped right after JJ left."

Emily got off the bed and started getting dressed. " I should go."

"That's it, isn't it? Why? Why did that change things?"

You should tell him. Doesn't he deserve to know? Emily hated her inner voice.

"I saw how you looked when she left. You looked like your dog died. That's when I knew."

"Knew what?"

"That you would never love me as much as you do JJ."

Spencer didn't know how to respond to that.

Emily put herself together and headed to the door. Reid, however, blocked her way to the door.

"I'm sorry Emily. I should …. I know all about the reasons why people do things, but I never seem to realize what I'm doing."

"What are you saying?"

"We see it all the time, don't we? When someone has a less than ideal experience in their family origin, they seek to create a good family experience in a different context. My father abandoned me, and sometimes it felt like my Mom did too. Mentally, anyway. So...you're right I love JJ.

"I know." Emily's voice was tight.

"And I love Hotch. And Morgan, Rossi and Garcia too. Just like I did Gideon and Elle. My family. This team gives me that feeling I know families had, but it seems I didn't entirely have growing up."

"I noticed you didn't include me in there."

"No. It's different with you."

"I see."

"Because I don't love them the way I love you. I love you more than...I have no one and no experience to compare you to. I'm sorry I haven't done a good job expressing it. It's just, I thought maybe you changed your mind about me."

"What made you think that?"

"Well, you stopped lingering by me desk. Then at Halloween...You didn't want to listen to me. You always listened to me before. But I go on a little bit about it this time and you look at everyone and say, 'I just asked if he had plans this weekend.' You never had that tone before. Not ever. It made me think you didn't love me anymore. So I..." He bowed his head, the feeling of sadness washing over him.

He felt Emily's hand on his chin. She lifted his chin up, until her eyes were gazing into his. "I'm sorry too. You're right. I didn't listen like I used to. I shut you out, all because I thought you loved JJ. I...I don't know exactly how to say other than to say this," and she kissed him.

He returned the kiss and they stood there kissing each other for a while. When they broke off the kiss, he held her close to him. "Does this mean we're back together."

"Yes."

A few minutes later, they were naked again under the sheets, consummating being back together.


	2. Replacement Bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains references the episodes Middle Man and Compromising Positions.

The case was over and the team was going home. There were questions, just like there always were at the end of a case. For Emily and Spencer, however, these weren't the normal questions.

Normally the questions after a case were things like: could they have found the unsub sooner? Was there a way the unsub could have been a normally functioning member of society? Would there ever be a time when the evil they saw day after day would end?

For the Emily and Reid, the questions were about their relationship. Were they picking up where they left off? Or had they arrived at a new place? Where was this going? Was it all about sex? Or more?

Could they hope to stay on the team if they continued?

They couldn't talk about these things now, on the plane surrounded by everyone. The truth was they were exhausted. Coming back from a case was always exhausting, and they needed time to think. So they agreed they would go home and talk later.

There were a few minutes here and there on the plane that Emily thought about how she could sneak off with Reid to someplace on the jet and join the mile high club. She hadn't worked it out yet. It would be more important, she thought, that they talk about their relationship first.

But she kept thinking about sex with him. She hoped no matter what happened, sex would always be an important part of her relationship with him, but if it was a choice between sex and a relationship with him, she would choose him every time. It surprised her how just a few days ago she decided she was done with him.

But you didn't really mean it, did you?

Her inner voice was dead on. She didn't want it to be, but she thought that's just the way it was.

So what do you want?

Him.

That's a dreamy, little girl's answer. What do you actually want with him? The real truth.

You know what I want.

Say it. Admit it to yourself.

I want to marry him. I want to raise a family with him.

Was that so hard?

It's impossible. It isn't realistic with the way things are.

Are you sure?

Emily kept having this ongoing debate in her head as she drove home. She couldn't see how things would work. She didn't really know if he felt anything like this. She just hoped.

That he says he loves me, that's enough. Let's just keep things as they are. It's safer for everyone.

When she got to her door, she saw there was a package for her. She opened her door and plunked her go bag on the floor. Then she brought the package in on the kitchen table. She didn't remember ordering anything. Did someone send her a gift? It wasn't even close to her birthday or Christmas, so who would send her anything?

She opened the box, mentally hoping someone didn't send her a disembodied head. It was sad that thought even crossed her mind, she thought, but it was part of her world now. When she opened the box, she saw that it wasn't a disembodied head.

It was a hand-bag. In fact, it was a perfect replica of the bag she damaged on a case a few weeks ago. She was talking to an unsub, trying a supremely soft entry, to get him to come with her out of a bar. It wasn't going well, and she could see that. She had her hand in her bag, her fingers found her gun. She had to shoot him through the bag.

She knew it would never be repaired as good as new, so she looked to find one just like it.

And looked.

And looked. She looked both in stores and on-line, but she didn't find one. And yet...

Someone had and they sent it to her. But who?

Card, see if there's a card. As she looked, she haw the shipping label said it was sent care of Spencer Reid.

Reid. Reid sent it.

Her mind reeled at that. Non-tech friendly Reid ordered something online for her? Then she found the card. It said:

_Emily,_

_I guess it's over now. I knew this day would come, but somehow I thought it would be a more dramatic ending. I thought it would be a fight or you would tell me you came to your senses. Maybe you found someone else. I don't know._

_But I don't regret what we had. This has been like dating the cheerleader in school. The popular girl like me. Me. This has never happened to me, and for that I will always be grateful._

_But what I would hope, perhaps foolishly, is that it might not be too late to mend things. If I have done something wrong, I apologize. If I have been deficient in some way, tell me and I'll do better._

_Even if it's too late, I want you to have this bag. I know how much you liked the other one, and I know Strauss will never let you get reimbursed for it._

_Love forever,_

_Spencer._

Emily's head was spinning and swimming and she read these words. She had to remind herself the Spencer who wrote these words wasn't the Spencer from the hotel room on the case. This was the Spencer from before the case started, the one who thought it was all over.

You thought it was all over too, Emily.

A few minutes later, Emily found herself in her car, with her go bag and the package, driving to Spencer's place.

Spencer was sitting on his couch, lost in his book. At least, that's what a casual observer would think if they could observe him looking at the book. Those who knew him well, like his fellow profilers, would know something was wrong. Spencer seemed to be staring at the pages in the book, only turning one every so often. Since he only had to look at words on a page for a second to comprehend it, he obviously wasn't reading it.

The truth was that he was thinking about Emily. They were back together, right? That meant things were good again, right? Or was this only a temporary reprieve? Would they there relationship be like this always, times where they're close followed by periods of separation of one kind or another?

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Spencer wondered if he was beginning to want more out of this relationship than Emily did.

And what was it that the great genius of the BAU, Spencer Reid, want from this relationship? He didn't know.

Not exactly, anyway. He had a sense he didn't want to be apart from her for any length of time. He knew he wanted this to me more than temporary. He wanted it to be about more than sex.

He liked the sex. The sex was great, that couldn't be said enough. However, he wanted this to be about more. He wanted to have with her the life he never had before. A family. A real family

Not the broken home he came from or the surrogate one that was the team.

But was this a realistic hope?

This is what he was thinking as stared at the pages of his book without reading them, occasionally turning the pages. As he continued this odd meditation of his life with Emily when his doorbell rang. He hadn't been expecting company, so he was surprised. He stood up and answered the door, and was surprised to see Emily there with her go bag and a box.

That box...

The gift he sent her after Halloween. He had momentarily forgotten about it. Did he make a mistake sending it? He hadn't been sure and there was no one he dared ask advice from about it.

"Emily, I ….it's a surprise."

"It been a night of surprises, like this one I found on my doorstep." She walked inside and walked into his living room. She placed her go bag on the floor and placed the box on the coffee table. She then pulled the bag out. "Where did you find this? I looked, and I couldn't find it."

"I...it took a few hours on-line."

"A few hours?"

"OK, maybe all night one evening."

"Really? That's not like you."

"It...seemed like the thing to do."

"What really surprises me is that you ordered it online. I mean, you usually have to have an email account when you order on-line."

"I have an email."

"Since when? The only email you have that I know is your government one." She looked at for a moment. "You didn't use your government one, did you?"

"No." he sounded indignant. "I had to sign up for a free one."

"Non-tech Spencer Reid, who won't get on Facebook, Twitter or MySpace got a personal email account and searched the internet just to find this bag for me?"

"It...it seemed like the thing to do." There was a better was to articulate that, Reid was certain, but he couldn't come up with it at that moment. Morgan would have.

"And this was done when you thought we were over."

"Yes, well...yes."

Reid was totally unprepared for Emily's reaction, which was to kiss him fully on the mouth and then hold him in a tight embrace. "Marry me Spencer."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to marry me."

"Just like that. I mean..."

"Don't you want to marry me?"

"I..." Reid was trying to wrap his mind around what was happening, and found it surprisingly difficult.

"Please marry me, Spencer. You are the one I've been waiting for. The moment I saw the bag I knew it. I know that doesn't make sense to you but..."

Spencer said something in a voice so soft, Emily couldn't tell what it was.

"What was that?"

"I said yes." He cleared his throat. "Yes, Emily I will marry you. I want to marry you."

She kissed him again. A long passionate kiss, where their mouths opened as they kissed and their tongues seemed to be everywhere at once. When they stopped kissing, Reid spoke.

"How are we going to do this? I mean, if we get married...I don't think Strauss will let us stay together. And where do we stay? I mean I...there's a lot of details to work out, aren't there?"

"Yes, there are. But we don't have to work it out right now. I'm engaged to the man I love. That's all I need right now." She kissed him again, and she didn't stop for quite some time.


	3. Making Decisions

The entire team was at the theater. The case was over and during the case it came out that Garcia belonged to a community theater troupe. She was still a little irritated with Hotch for telling everyone that little secret, but that didn't stop the whole team from coming out and watching the performance that evening. No one noticed that Reid and Emily sat next to each other or that they held each others hand during the performance.

As she held Spencer's hand, Emily's finger stroked the ring he wore. It was a slender silver band, and it was hardly noticeable to the casual observer. That ring had incredible significance to Emily, since it was the sign of their secret engagement. As she touched that ring, she knew he was hers. They made the plan that the next time Reid went home to visit his mother, she would go with him. That's when they would get married, in secret.

It was a hard decision to make, but they decided they had no hope of staying on the team if Strauss ever found out. Sure, Hotch would probably fight to keep the team together. He would try, but if JJ's removal from the team taught them anything, it taught them Hotch couldn't protect any of them from Strauss. They thought long and hard about if they were willing to be separated professionally, and decided they didn't want to. The reason was two-fold.

First, despite the sacrifices they made by continuing to do their job, they both liked working at the BAU. The crazy hours, the emotional toll taken by facing the unsubs, the whole crazy business of being the people who had a deep understanding of the worst of humanity, this was all part of the job they loved and didn't want to give up. They didn't think either of them should have to give it up, either.

The other reason was more pragmatic. Given their desire to remain with the BAU, being on different teams would make maintaining their relationship all but impossible. The crazy schedule was part of the reason relationships with people outside the team were hard to maintain. Staying together on the team, therefore, was the best way to stay together.

So, they would keep their engagement and subsequent marriage a secret for as long as they could. It wouldn't be easy, but they committed themselves to do it.

Reid also stroked Emily's ring. Moments like this, when they were hiding their relationship in plain sight, were both nerve-wracking and exhilarating. It gave him pause about what Garcia had told Morgan. She had wanted to keep her acting a secret, because she wanted something that was hers the team didn't know about.

Morgan understood, since he had done the same in the past. They all had secrets, not that any of the secrets were necessarily terrible things, but they needed them. Emily had become part of Reid's share of secrets. To an extent he wished it were otherwise. He had no desire to keep her a secret, but he also had no desire to be separated from her professionally. So this is what they had, a life lived partially in secret.

After the performance was over, they let go of each others hands reluctantly.

The team went out for drinks after the performance, and they had a nice time. Emily and Reid were careful not to sit too close to each other or touch each other. After a while, the gathering dwindled until Reid and Emily were the last ones there.

"PG looks good as a blonde, doesn't she?" Emily asked after they were alone.

"I guess."

"You guess? You didn't notice?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you still pouting?"

"I was not pouting."

"Sulking then."

"I did not do that either."

"What was it then?"

"Nothing. It was absolutely nothing. I was standing in the train station with you and Hotch trying to understand what the unsub did, and you accuse me of gawking at women."

"One woman. And not so much gawking as ….no, gawking is the right word."

"I was not gawking!"

"What would you call it, then?"

"I was looking at people, that's all."

"It's okay Spencer. I understand."

"Is this going to happen every time I'm around women from here on out?"

"It's possible, but probably not. It will depend."

"On what?"

"Oh, a whole range of variables Dr. Reid. Ranging from the specific social context to whatever my mood is at the moment."

"That doesn't seem entirely fair."

"Do you still love me?" she asked in a sweet tone and a coy smile.

He started laughing. He just couldn't help himself. "Sometimes you're almost impossible to read, do you know that?"

"It's why you love me."

"I think I love you in spite of that, not the reason why."

"As long as you love me, that's all I care about."

He held onto her hand, and lifted it up to his lips and kissed it. "I do love you, very much."

"Then I don't care if you were gawking or not."

He smiled as he shook his head. "You are just impossible sometimes."

"But you love me," she said with a big smile, her eyes dancing with humor and mischief.

"Why is that again?"

"Do you want me to show you? Because, I actually picked up something at Victoria's Secret you might like."

"Oh?" His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened.

"Why Spencer Reid, I do believe you're undressing me with your eyes, you naughty boy."

"No, but I am gawking."

She laughed. "I love it when you gawk at me."

"So, what did you get at Victoria's Secret?"

"You'll have to come home with me to see."

"I could do that."

So they left the bar and went back to Emily's place. They had barely made it in the door before Reid starting kissing her.

"Oh my, Spencer. I don't even have the special garment on."

"You don't need a special garment to be sexy. Or to get me to stare. Or gawk."

"Oh my." She was blushing just the tiniest little bit, which made look just that much more sexier as far as Spencer was concerned. He allowed himself just a few seconds to enjoy watching her blush before he began the serious task of kissing her along her face and neck. She let out a gentle moan as he did so.

As he continued to kiss her, he unzipped her dress. The dress fell down around her. She stepped away from it. Reid began to embrace her again, but she batted his hands away. "Nuh uh uh," she scolded. "You have too many clothes on. Start taking them off."

"As you wish." He took off his jacket and shirt until he was bare chested.

"That's much better," Emily said. She wrapped her arms around him and started kissing him. After she kissed him on the mouth for a while, she began kissing her way down his neck until she came to his chest. She lingered here, licking and gently biting his nipples which elicited moans of pleasure from Reid. Then she worked her way down to his waist. She undid his belt and pulled his trousers and briefs down. He helped her remove them.

She now had complete and unfettered access to his fully aroused cock which she began lick and suck.

Reid never knew what to do when she sucked his cock. He always felt a twinge of guilt if he just sat there and enjoyed it. He always felt like he should give her pleasure as well. If they were in bed, this is when he reciprocate oral sex with her. Since she was on her knees right now, that was a difficult proposition. He didn't want to interrupt her, since she might take exception to that.

Plus, he was really enjoying her sucking his cock. After all, she was very good at it.

After a while, though, he leaned down and whispered in her ear,"maybe we should move this to the bed room?"

She paused for a moment and looked up at him. "That was my intention in the beginning, but _someone_ was in a hurry."

"I just don't want you to hurt your knees. It's not good for them to kneel for long periods of time."

"That is so sweet," she said, "Why don't we move to the couch?"

"Alright."

Once they got on the couch, Reid took off Emily's underwear and began to lick her pussy as she continued to suck his cock. He put his tongue deep inside her pussy, to do as good a job with her as she was doing to him. However, as he was doing this, he felt his toes involuntarily curl. Suddenly, he could feel his legs to shake and shimmy from the sheer pleasure she was causing. He couldn't concentrate on from his task at hand. He could hardly do anything but keep saying,"Oh God. Oh God Emily, Oh my God."

He tried to disengage himself from her mouth, she spanked him on the ass, then her legs curled around his head, locking it in place close to her pussy. Suddenly, without the usual physical signs that signaled his climax, Spencer exploded in her mouth.

Emily swallowed the hot, white cum and began to lick his cock clean. Then she said patted him on the back. "Okay, your turn."

He hesitated. He was still reeling from his orgasm.

"Come on Spencer, I'm not letting go until you get me off, you naughty boy."

After a few moments, Spencer recovered from the orgasm and processed what Emily was saying. He shifted his body enough so he could put one delicate, long finger inside deep Emily's pussy, which caused her to gasp. He moved it in and out as his mouth went to work on her clitoris, sucking hard on it, which caused her to gasp even louder.

He kept going, until his jaw ached. He tried to move his head, but her legs tightened around him, and he felt her slit tighten as well. She started crying out and he felt wetness on his finger to let him know she was climaxing. He pulled out his finger and clamped his mouth on her pussy, sucking and licking up all of her juices.

When it was all over, Emily uncrossed her legs and Spencer climbed up to kiss her on the mouth.

"Now maybe we should move into the bedroom," Emily said.

"I need a little rest."

"Did I wear you out that much?"

"I just want to enjoy the afterglow is all."

"That's an even better reason to move to the bedroom. It's much more comfortable in there."

"Excellent point."

After they nestled themselves in bed, and Spencer pulled Emily close to him he said,"do you think the team suspects anything?"

"Not yet. Do you?"

"I don't know. I think it's only a matter of time."

"Do you think we should tell them?"

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head. "No. I think we're doing it the right way. The only downside is we can't tell anyone, not even our families."

"I know. What about your mother? I mean, it's not like anyone would believe her."

"No. It's better to tell her the same thing we tell everyone else. I mean, sometimes its hard enough for her, with out her being told a different version of the truth than everyone else. "

"Yes dear."

Spencer laughed.

"What?" Emily's toner was a trifle harsh. She hadn't expected laughter.

"I'm not used to you calling me dear. It's nice."

"Good."

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck, and they stayed that way for some time. They didn't wonder anymore about telling the team or not telling them. They weren't entirely certain what the future would hold for them, but they were determined to follow the course they had decided on.


End file.
